1942
by The Pleasure Principle
Summary: It was only one night...One night was so wonderful. They never met after that. Until now... { OneShot }


_**Hey, so this is a cute one shot between show Damon and book Bonnie. I tried to give you something happier after my sad goodbye story. :) I hope you will enjoy it. It was inspired by the 4x08 flashback stills. I got inspired by this whole 40th stuff I am so in love with that era and the music? oh maan so beautiful! **_

_**Warnings: I renamed Bonnie because of show Bonnie...her name is Mary here but I kept the McCullough. I hope it won't annoys you much. :) **_

* * *

Damon and Elena were enjoying their time together at the Grill. Damon puts his arm around his girlfriend and pulls her closer. It was almost unbelievable he had finally won and beat his goody two shoes of a brother Stefan. He felt a little bad for him but still he was happy and satisfied to finally have the upper hand.

"Who's that?" Damon followed Elena's glance toward the door and his whole body numbed. He looked at the young woman incredulously. She was very elegant, a little too elegant for a girl of her age—at least for this generation... She wore beige high-heels, a tight forest green skirt and a light pink blouse. The stranger's skin was snow white, her curly fiery-red hair waved perfectly and framed her beautiful angelic face. Her huge brown eyes met with Damon's ,her full lips parted and a shy smile appeared on them.

Damon unwillingly unfolded his arms around Elena and stood up. "I'll be right back." He didn't care about Elena's question about who the girl is, he just left her alone and walked to the girl.

"Mary?" He looked at the girl like he had seen a ghost from his past. "How...how is this possible?"

The girl smiled and Damon felt his heart melt. "I'm like you, Damon." That's when Damon knew that she had joined the part of the living dead club: being a vampire. He asked even more surprised by the news. "But how? How do you know? And who..."

The girl smiled again, her glance went to Elena. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you. It's better if you go." Her voice was sad but she was still smiling making her look even more miserable.

Damon shook his head and ignored her words. "Why are you here? Why just now?"

The girl lowered her eyes for a minute and when she looked up, her eyes were full with tears but she just kept smiling, "It doesn't matter now. You should go back to her." Damon looked back at Elena who sipped her drink and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Meet me in the park at 11 p.m." He whispered when he turned back. Mary opened her mouth but Damon took her hand. It was as little and as soft as he remembered. "Promise me you will be there. Please." Mary bit her lower lip but finally nodded with a soft sigh, "I will be there. I promise." Damon nodded and slowly let her hand go. Mary smiled at him one last time then left the bar.

"Who was that girl?" Elena asked as Damon walked back to sit on their table. He smirked at her and shrugged. "Someone from my past. A one night stand. She wanted more Salvatore magic. Don't worry, that life is over."

Elena grimaced and lifted up her glass. "She didn't look like your usual toys." She said before she sipped the drink. Damon stared at his whiskey bottle and whispered. "No, she didn't."

**1942**

The music smoothed pleasantly , smoke filled the air and warm gloom covered the place so perfectly, he could think only of one more thing to could make this night even more better: blood. Actually two things; blood and sex. He will join the army tomorrow which means that there will be blood- alot for free- but no sex. At least, not the kind of sex he likes...

He slowly walked to the bar and ordered his favorite bourbon that was hot as hell just the way he likes it. As he sipped the evil drink, he turned toward the tables to find a place or most likely a lonely girl. The dancing couples swayed to the music on the dance floor to the nice music. The band was very good and he was really feeling the beats. His right foot couldn't stop tapping to the rhythm. Apart from the terrible war, this era was really pleasant when you're in the bar.

His attention was caught by a beautiful red headed young woman over and over again. By the looks of it, the girl was attracted by him as well. Damon could tell as she shyly looked at him time to time. She sat by a little round shaped table with a glass of cognac on her snow white right hand. She was the only one in the room decided not to wear a hat. Her strawberry curls were tied to a loose bun; she wore a shiny emerald-green dress with fitted jacket and pearls. Her full lips were painted red and her skin was so white she easily could be a vampire herself without any doubt. She looked like a beautiful princess from some magical place.

Damon emptied his glass and smoothed his hair before heading towards the nice lady's table. The girl shyly smiled at him then lowered her eyes in an innocently cute way. Damon smirked, he already knew it wouldn't be easy, but he's always up for a challenge.

"How is it possible for a beauty like you to be sitting here all alone?" The girl smiled at him and looked towards the dance floor. "I came here with my friend but she's kind of busy." Damon followed her gaze and saw the girl dancing with a boy whose hands moved much more on the girl's body than his legs on the dance floor. "You are the unlucky third wheel. "

The girl smiled and looked at him with a shy smile on her lips. "I prefer to think I am her best wing woman." Damon smiled too; the girl's voice was so sweet like he was talking to a real angel.

"Well, no alibis deserve to be alone while the others are having fun. May I sit down and entertain you?" The girl hesitantly looked toward the dance floor again but Damon preceded her rejection.

"Your girlfriend won't mind if I take over her seat while she's having fun. She's occupied at the moment." The last sentence he said quietly and finished with a wink. The young woman's warm brown eyes widened and looked at the dancing couples again. Damon had to laugh on her surprise. "You look surprised. You have to be pretty blind or naive."

The girl turned toward him again and narrowed her eyes playfully. "You are not very good at getting my permission mister. I thought you were a gentleman."

Damon bowed down elegantly and dramatically. "Please accept my apology, lovely lady. My name is Damon Salvatore. I would be more than delighted to enjoy your company. "The girl smiled and stretched out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore, my name is Mary." Damon gently kissed the soft skin; he immediately felt as it warmed up. He looked up at the girl and smiled because the girl blushed. The girl pulled back her hand and tucked a red lock of hair behind her ear to cover her awkwardness. "Please have a seat." She said when Damon still didn't move. Now he nodded his head and sat at the other side of the table. He just watched the girl's beautiful white face and memorized every single detail of her beauty. She was like a maiden goddess—so pure, so angelic.

"So…I guess you are also a soldier like most of the men here." Mary gestured around the room with her hand; her head followed the motion so Damon could see her delicious neck. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of it made him lick his lower lips. Her neck was so white it showed her veins perfectly. "You are here to have some fun before you leave the country tomorrow morning, if I'm not mistaken." Mary turned her head back and for the first time, she deeply looked into Damon's eyes without avoiding his gaze shyly as she did earlier. Damon didn't know yet, but that was the point when he decided he wasn't going to feed off this maiden.

He smiled like he wouldn't have heard the sarcasm behind the words, stood up and offered his hand. "I am here to make a lonely angel happy. May I have the honor of a dance?"

"That's all you want? A dance?" Mary accepted the hand but she looked at him doubtfully and challengingly.

"For the time being…" Damon winked at her with a smirk and pulled the girl to the dance floor.

"You are a player Mister." Mary put her hand on Damon's shoulder, Damon has to smile when she shyly touched the man and watched her hand awkwardly. Damon leaned closer to her ear and whispered causing the girl to twitch. "Don't be afraid. I am a gentleman as you said before. I won't do nothing you don't want me to do. I won't hurt you, Mary."

Mary closed her eyes for a quick moment, when Damon pulled away; she looked deeply into his eyes and relaxed her wrist on his shoulder. "I know." She whispered and Damon knew this time he really said the truth because he couldn't be able to hurt this little birdie.

They danced silently for a good long number of minutes but to them, it felt like hours. They didn't talk, they didn't need words, their life was right there in their eyes. Slowly, Mary's other hand also found its way to Damon's shoulder and Damon's held her tighter by her waist. Their dance was different like Mary's friend's dance; the touching was less but still somehow much more.

"Aren't you afraid of the war?" Suddenly Mary whispered. Damon almost forgot the war; all he could think was the girl in his hands. "I mean you could hurt yourself or…_die_ out there."

Damon almost laughed on that; sweet naïve Mary. He couldn't feel pain for a very long time. He surprisingly felt the need to tell her how much he missed the pain, how much he needs it sometimes to make him feel alive…

"Now I made you sad." Mary's face was even beautiful when she felt sorry. Damon smiled and gently caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"No, actually, you made me happy."

"Did I?" Her eyes widened with surprise, she looked like a little girl on Christmas Day. Damon laughed and nodded. "Yes, you did. Now, I know that you are worried about me."

Mary opened her mouth a little to say something then closed it again when no words came out. Damon laughed again, this time much louder.

"Don't laugh at me! I am not worried…I…I don't even know you." Now, her ears were also red and not just her cheeks for the awkwardness. Damon stopped the laughing and took the girl's hand. "We can solve this." He said and pulled her off the dance floor and headed for the exit. Before he could cross the threshold, he faced with the girl. "Do you want to know me, Mary?"

Mary stayed in silence for a while but then she nodded "Yes. I want to know you, Damon." Damon felt her little hand squeezed his and he smiled at her. "Then we have one night to get to know each other. "

oooOOooo

"Is there something wrong? You are acting kinda weird."

Damon smiled at Elena and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause you keep checking the time like you don't want to be here with me. Is there something else you planned to do somewhere else?" Elena unfolded herself from between Damon's hugging arms and looked at him sternly.

Damon cleared his throat and nodded. "Actually yes I have. I'm gonna meet with Bonnie. She found something about the new hunter…"

"In the middle of the night?"

"You know Bonnie…she can't control her juju." Damon made one of his typical faces at Elena and stood up from the couch. "Sorry but I have to go. I want an aneurysm-free mind so it's better if I'm not late."

Before he could open the door, suddenly Elena showed up and made him stop. "Bonnie is out of town with her dad."

Shit. How could he forget this? "Then I have a long way to go, right?" He smirked at the girl and prayed she could eat this stupid excuse. But Elena folded her arms and looked at him in a way as only Stefan could.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Damon didn't answer; he looked into the brown eyes and felt very guilty because he only could see Mary's brown eyes instead of his girlfriend's. "I have to meet someone." He suddenly found himself to say, and then "I'm sorry."

"So this someone is a girl." Elena looked defended; she shook her head, all of her motions showed contempt. Damon lowered his eyes and nodded.

"I don't understand you Damon, you finally got me and you wanna cheat on me already? I broke up with your brother to be with you. I really loved him but I left him because of you and your weeping about how much you love me and how much you're sorry you had met Katherine before me and now this?"

Damon sighed and looked up again. "I know, alright? And you are right, Elena. But let's face it: you don't love me; you only feel pity for me. And instead what I thought so far, you are not the one I love with all of my heart." Damon realized everything now; he was so grateful to Mary's showing up at the Grill because without her, he never could've seen his true feelings. "I'm sorry to ruin your relationship with Stefan; I hope you two will sort things out again." Damon gently kissed her forehead before he left the house to meet with his true love.

_**1942**_

"So, where do we start?" Mary slowly walked next to Damon in the chilly night. The streets were empty and dark, only a few lamps give them some light. Actually it was pretty romantic if you subtract the fact that she's walking alone with a complete stranger. "Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before. You are Italian, right?"

"My family came from Italy, indeed. They died a long time ago so since then, I live everywhere."

"You're always on the run. Are you running from something? Or someone?" Damon looked at the girl she was so young yet so wise. How could this even be possible?

"You are a very smart girl miss."

"McCullough." Mary helped him and smiled. "It's a Scottish name but I was born here in Fell's Church. Can I ask you something?" Damon smiled and smoothed away a yellowed leaf from the girl's shoulder. "Anything you want." He whispered. Mary blushed again but she forced herself to stay firm and look at the man's eyes.

"Why did you choose me? The bar was full of girls who are easy to get and I exactly know what the men want before they go to the war and yet you still here with me. I know you know I won't give myself to you. You only have one night so why are you spending it with me?"

Damon smiled and shook his head slowly. He stretched out his hand and caressed the girl's beautiful face that was red again. Damon had to laugh on that, he didn't remember a time when he laughed that much. "This is a very good question Mary." He said smiling "I have no idea." It made Mary laugh too; Damon got quiet and just listened the girl's angelic chuckle. He gave the stupidest answer and still it was perfect and fitting for the moment.

They walked around the streets in the dark and never kept quiet for a moment. Everything was so perfect like in a movie. If Damon would see him and Mary from the outside, he would look at them disgusted.

Mary opened him like no one has ever done before. He willingly told her everything –the human version at least- and listened when she talked about herself. He felt warmness every time they touched and his heart melted when Mary smiled or blushed.

"We are here. This is our house." Mary cleared her throat and nervously played with her fingers but finally asked the question. "Would you like to come in? My parents probably are sleeping. We could drink a coffee or…something."

Damon smiled and leaned down, he heard as Mary's heart beat sped up as his soft lips touched her firing cheek. "Good night, Miss McCullough."

oooOOooo

Damon went to the place an hour before they had talked. He hoped this time she will be there. He knew breaking up with Elena was the best choice that he has ever made in his entire life. He sat on a bench and closed his eyes. He let the memories fill his mind again.

_**1942**_

Kissing couples are everywhere. Disgusting. Damon threw his backpack over his shoulder and adjusted his hat. Last night he almost lost his cool. If he would have accepted Mary's invitation, he probably would've bit her. He didn't trust himself enough so he ended this thing before it even started. It was only one night and he thought it was doomed before it even had the chance to start.

"Damon! Excuse me…Damon!"

Damon thought he was having trouble with his hearing; he turned and saw a fragile girl as she was trying to pass between the cuddling soldiers and their girlfriends. Her hair was messy, the chilly wind flew some locks into her eye and she nervously whipped them away. Her cheeks were red because of the wind and the run. Damon could hear her heavy breathing and her fast heartbeat. "Damon!"

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Mary's face shined up when she saw Damon walking to her. She stopped and took a deep breath. "I just…wan…wanted to…say…go…"

"I don't understand a word. You ran the whole way here?" Mary swallowed and nodded. "I wanted to…" she tried again but she paused when Damon smiled at her. She suddenly put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She surprised herself with her act; she kissed him so passionately like he would be her beloved husband and the love of her childhood.

Her fingers slipped into his soft black hair and played with the curls on his nape. The kiss was so perfect like their lips and tongues had known each other for a long time and knew exactly what the other needed to make the kiss feel spectacular. Damon felt the hunger but it had disappeared so soon, he could think it had never existed. He slipped his hands on her waist and held her while one hand slowly wandered up on her back and caressed her spin.

"…say goodbye." Mary finished when she pulled away. "You know it's crazy." Mary laughed a little and shook her head. "It was only one night… I never saw you before still I think I feel…I feel like…" her whole face was deep red; Damon took her hand and looked at her curiously. "You feel like what?"

Mary lifted up her head and looked into the man's eyes. "I feel like I'm in love." Damon smiled and Mary lowered her eyes awkwardly. "I know it's stupid…"

Damon lifted up her head and kissed her lips softly before whispered "I feel it too, Mary."

Mary looked up at him with widened eyes. "Really?" Damon nodded she was so pure like an angel. "Really."

Suddenly Mary hugged him so tightly and desperately that Damon didn't understand it at first but then…"I will wait for you, Damon. I promise. Just please come back."

No…His face had frozen; this stupid war. Why did he care anyway? It's not his business. He already fought his own war and many more after. This war could go without him.

He took Mary's arms and pulled away to look at her eyes. "I won't go. All you have to do to is ask and I will stay with you."

"You wanna run away?" Mary's eyes widened she looked up at Damon like a child.

"It's sounds like I would look like a coward if I did that."

Mary's face showed awkwardness, her skin was so red it almost burnt. She shook her head vehemently "No…no. I didn't mean it like that!"

Damon laughed and kissed her forehead. "Easy. I know what you meant." Mary sighed of relief and smiled at him. "So what do you say? You want me to stay?"

"Of course! But the war…" Damon smiled and put his finger on her soft lips to silence her. "Go home, pack your stuff and meet me in the park at 11 p.m."

"Alright. I will be there." Mary's brown eyes shined from happiness. Damon kissed her slowly and tenderly before she sped away.

"So you are also playing with your food?" Damon's face twitched, his eyes darkened when he heard the familiar voice.

"I missed you too, brother." He smirked at Stefan and turned his back on him to go, but Stefan grabbed his arm and forced him to face him. "What do you want from this girl?" He growled the words. Damon rolled his eyes; Saint Stefan arrived just in time to save the Maiden.

"That is not your business, brother." Damon's eyes went dark but he had to remind himself, he is in a public place.

"I won't let you hurt her." Stefan squeezed his arm and Damon growled. "Stay out of this." He said then pulled his arm off the squeeze and left Stefan behind.

oooOOooo

What Damon never knew and what changed his life was that Mary wanted to meet with him and she was at the place an hour before the time but something happened that made her change her mind. For a while at least…

Mary packed all of her important stuff and put them on a suitcase. She left a letter to her parents and headed to the park at half past 9. She was so excited, she wasn't able to sit. She just nervously walked around the bench and waited.

Suddenly she felt a strong arm from behind and a big palm covered her lips to make her not cry. Mary's eyes widened in total terror. She tried to escape but the man didn't let her get a chance.

"I want to help you." The man held her tightly and waited until Mary stopped her trying to escape. "I let you go if you promise me to not cry, okay?" Mary nodded trembling as she slowly turned to face the stranger. "Who are you?"

The man had short brown hair, brown eyes and he wore uniform just like Damon.

"My name is Stefan. Damon is my brother." Mary looked at him surprised and confused she didn't understand anything. "What do you want from me?" what Stefan answered her just made her even more terrified.

"I want to save your life."

oooOOooo

"I thought I will be the one who was too early." Damon jerked his head when he heard Mary's voice. He jumped up immediately and took a step towards her. The situation was so awkward and weird.

"And I thought you weren't going to come. Just like last time." Mary lowered her eyes and whispered an "I'm sorry."

"I waited for you for two hours. What happened?" Damon didn't know what he was feeling. He was happy to see Mary again but he couldn't forget that she has already made him a fool before. Mary sighed and sat on the branch.

"I was there, Damon but something happened and I got scared. Someone warned me and told me about who you really are. _What_ you really are."

Damon clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowed. "Who was that?"

Mary looked up at him; she decided she won't tell Damon that it was his brother. No need to fight. She won't be the one who made the brothers' relationship sour. She has no right to ruin their bond.

"I don't know him. He was a soldier as well. All I remember was that he was black."

Damon nodded, his face relaxed again. He thought it was Stefan but now it's clear it wasn't. Moreover, he won't do anything now—that was a long time ago.

"What happened to you?" It was still unbelievable that the sweet angelic Mary is now a vampire.

Mary blushed, Damon missed her blush so much, he took every moment to enjoy it while he listened to Mary's story.

"When I found out that you are a vampire, I was scared…but later, I realized that I don't care what you are because I knew you would never hurt me. I missed you so much, I packed my things again after the war ended and tried to find you. I had no idea where to start so first of all, I needed time. As much as you have…I found a vampire and paid for him to turn me and teach me. I traveled the world with no luck… And now I found you." Mary lifted up her head to look at Damon and laughed sadly. "70 years…I spend 70 years looking for you because of only one night. You probably think I am crazy. I mean only the crazy ones do such things…"

Damon stared at the girl amazed and filled with disbelief. Someone was able to do the exact same stupidity that he did, but this someone did it for _him_. Mary spent 70 years traveling around the world looking for him. She became a vampire just for him, to find him, to be with him. He never knew anyone else who would have spent so much time and effort for him.

"I love you, Damon." Mary looked into the blue eyes, scared for his reaction. The next thing she knew, she felt the soft lips on hers as Damon kissed her so passionately like he was trying to make up for all the kisses that they had missed in the 70 years they have spent apart. Mary kissed him back gladly; she remembered their first kiss like it was just yesterday. His black hair was just as shiny and soft like that morning but she knew this time, he wasn't going anywhere. Just like her, he will stay and after 70 years they would be together.

"I love you too." Damon whispered and caressed her cheek. He laughed when Mary blushed and kissed her again. "Thank you for finding me."

* * *

_**Thank you randomlittleme for the other one too! I forgot to mention you** **:P but I'm very grateful! **_


End file.
